Mat rolling machines are typically used in the field of commercial rug cleaning. Large rugs and mats of the sort typically found in the lobbies, foyers and hallways of commercial, retail and industrial enterprises are sometimes removed for off-site cleaning. Once cleaned, these rugs may be rolled on a mat rolling machine to quickly shape the rug into a generally cylindrical form for ease of delivery.
A typical prior art mat rolling machine may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,644 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,010, hereby incorporated by reference. The mat rolling machines of the above-cited references have a frame and a hood housing a first set of horizontal or slightly inclined belts interleaved with a second set of generally vertical belts. The first set of belts moves the rug towards the second set of belts, which then moves the rug upward. The front edge of the rug travels upwards towards a set of fingers which curve the front edge of the rug back over to begin forming the rug into a cylindrical roll. Once the initial cylinder shape is formed, the action of the first set of belts and the second set of belts continue to roll the rug into a cylindrical shape. There is a control panel positioned generally below the first set of belts, and there are emergency stop buttons located on the hood above the fingers. These mat rolling machines can roll a rug such that the hollow interior of the roll is about 3 to 5 inches in diameter.
There is an ongoing need for an improved mat rolling machine and components thereof to roll rugs and mats.